HiT Children's Favourites
HiT Favourites are UK/AUS DVDs featuring a wide range of HiT Entertainment brands including Thomas and Friends. This article only lists the DVDs or box sets that feature Thomas and Friends; they were later released by the name The Little Big Club and then Awesome Adventures. Ultimate Children's Favourites Ultimate Children's Favourites was released on 17 January 2005. It has a runtime of one hundred and twenty minutes. It features a eighth season episode of Thomas and Friends. Description Ultimate Children's Favourites brings you the very best line-up of children's programmes ever on one video. All your children's favourites are included from timeless classic brands such as Thomas & Friends. Pingu and Fireman Sam to best loved characters such as Bob the Builder, Barney, The Wiggles and Angelina Ballerina and many more. With a running time of two hours, this great value collection will entertain and educate all who see it for years to come. Episodes * "The Wiggles" - "Dancing" * Thomas and Friends - Thomas to the Rescue * "Angelina Ballerina" - "Angelina's Surprise" * "Bob the Builder" - "Molly's Fashion Parade" * "Rubbadubbers" - "Finbar's Important Part" * "Pingu" - "Pingu's Admirer" * "Fireman Sam" - "Safe with Sam" * "Kipper" - "The Purple Park Monster" * "Barney and Friends" - "A New Friend" Gallery File:UltimateChildren'sFavouritesDVDmenu.png|Main menu File:UltimateChildren'sFavouritesDVDepisodemenu.jpg|Select an episode File:UltimateChildren'sFavouritesDVDepisodemenu2.jpg File:UltimateChildren'sFavouritesDVDepisodemenu3.jpg File:UltimateChildren'sFavouritesDVDextras.jpg|Bonus features File:UltimateChildren'sFavouritesDVDcharacterbackground.jpg Funtastic Children's Favourites Funtastic Children's Favourites was released on July 25th, 2005. It has a runtime of one hundred and twenty minutes. It features a eighth season episode of Thomas and Friends. Episodes * "Fireman Sam" - "Mummy's Little Pumpkin" * Thomas and Friends - Thomas and the Tuba * "Angelina Ballerina" - "Angelina in the Wings" * "Pingu" - "Pingu Finishes the Job" * "Barney and Friends" - "Up, Down and Around" * "Kipper" - "The River Trip" * "Rubbadubbers" - "Terence the Spy" * "The Wiggles" - "Dressing Up" * "Bob the Builder" - "Mr. Beasley's Noisy Pipes" Trivia *There is a re-released carry case version of this title that came out around 2008. Goofs * Edward is pictured in the main menu instead of Thomas. Gallery File:FuntasticChildren'sFavouritesDVDmenu.png|Main menu File:FuntasticChildren'sFavouritesDVDepisodemenu.jpg|Select an episode File:FuntasticChildren'sFavouritesDVDextrasmenu.jpg|Bonus features File:FuntasticChildren'sFavouritesDVDcharacterbackground.jpg Playtime Children's Favourites Playtime Children's Favourites was released on September 26th, 2005. It has a runtime of one hundred and fifteen minutes. It features a eighth season episode of Thomas and Friends. Episodes * "Kipper" - "The Dinosaur" * "Fireman Sam" - "Bathtime for Dusty" * "The Hoobs" - "Floating" * Thomas and Friends - Squeak, Rattle and Roll * "The Wiggles" - "Play" * "Pingu" - "Pingu Wants to Fly" * "Barney and Friends" - "Let's Play Games" * "Bob the Builder" - "Lofty the Artist" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "Angelina at the Fair" * "Rubbadubbers" - "Copy Sploshy" Gallery File:PlaytimeChildren'sFavouritesDVDmenu.png|Main menu File:PlaytimeChildren'sFavouritesDVDepisodemenu.jpg|Select an episode File:PlaytimeChildren'sFavouritesDVDextrasmenu.jpg|Bonus features File:PlaytimeChildren'sFavouritesDVDcharacterbackground.jpg Happy Children's Favourites Happy Children's Favourites was released on 16 January 2006. It has a runtime of one hundred and fourteen minutes. It features a eighth season episode of Thomas and Friends. Episodes * Thomas and Friends - Thomas and the Firework Display * "Bob the Builder" - "Scoop has Some Fun" * "The Wiggles" - "Friends" * "Fireman Sam" - "Twist of Fate" * "Kipper" - "Kipper's Circus" * "Barney and Friends" - "A Fountain of Fun" * "Rubbadubbers" - "Tubb's Cake Mistake" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "The Ballerina Ragdoll" * "Pingu" - "Pinga has Hiccups" Gallery File:HappyChildren'sFavouritesDVDmenu.png|Main menu File:HappyChildren'sFavouritesDVDepisodeselectionmenu.jpg|Select an episode File:HappyChildren'sFavouritesDVDextras.jpg|Bonus features File:HappyChildren'sFavouritesDVDcharacterbackground.jpg Amazing Children's Favourites Amazing Children's Favourites was released on March 20th, 2006. It has a runtime of one hundred and fourteen minutes. It features a eighth season episode of Thomas and Friends. Episodes * "Pingu" - "Pingu's Moon Adventure" * Thomas and Friends - Henry and the Wishing Tree * "Kipper" - "Tiger's Rocket" * "Bob the Builder" - "Spud the Dragon" * "Barney and Friends" - "Lets go for a Ride" * "Rubbadubbers" - "Terence's Bubble Trouble" * "Fireman Sam" - "Bug Eyed Boy from Venus" * "The Wiggles" - "Story Telling" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "The Legend of Big Paw" * "Fourways Farm" - Shadow Play Gallery File:AmazingChildren'sFavouritesDVDmenu.png|Main menu File:AmazingChildren'sFavouritesDVDepisodeselectionmenu.jpg|Select an episode File:AmazingChildren'sFavouritesDVDextras.jpg|Bonus features File:AmazingChildren'sFavouritesDVDcharacterbackground.jpg Sporty Children's Favourites Sporty Children's Favourites was released on May 29th, 2006. It has a runtime of one hundred and thirty minutes. It features a fourth season episode of Thomas and Friends. Episodes * "Bob the Builder" - "Bob the Goalie" * Thomas and Friends - Train Stops Play * "Kipper" - "The Big Race" * "Barney and Friends" - "Play Ball!" * "Pingu" - "Pingu Plays Ice Hockey" * "Fireman Sam" - "Fun Run" * "The Wiggles" - "Movement" * "Oswald" - "The Go-Kart Race" * "Rubbadubbers" - "Footballer Tubb" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "The Cheese Ball Cup Final" * "Rubbadubbers" - "Sporty Reg" (as a bonus episode on the 'Special Penalty Game') Gallery File:SportyChildren'sFavouritesDVDmenu.png|Main menu File:SportyChildren'sFavouritesDVDmenu1.jpg|Select an episode Incredibubble Children's Favourites Incredibubble Children's Favourites was released on 22 January 2007. It has a runtime of one hundred and twenty minutes. It features a eighth season episode of Thomas and Friends. Description Incredibubble Children's Favourites is BUBBLING over with fun packed adventures. Featuring Bob the Builder, Thomas & Friends, The Wiggles and Fireman Sam, this collection boasts all of your child's most POP-ular characters. So whether you want to journey into space, take a trip in a flying machine or stop a runaway snowmobile, this DVD is FIZZLING with laughter and fun! Episodes * "Kipper" - "The Flying Machine" * "Fireman Sam" - "High Jinx" * "The Wiggles" - "Communication" * "Bob the Builder" - "Mr. Bentley's Winter Fair" * "Pingu" - "Pingu Gets Carried Away" * Thomas and Friends - Thomas Gets it Right * "Barney and Friends" - "It's Showtime" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "The Anniversary Party" * "Rubbadubbers" - "Spaceman Reg" * "Pic Me" Gallery File:IncredibubbleChildren'sFavouritesDVDbackcoverandspine.jpg|Back cover and spine File:IncredibubbleChildren'sFavouritesDVDmenu.jpg|Main menu File:IncredibubbleChildren'sFavouritesDVDmenu2.jpg|Episode selection File:IncredibubbleChildren'sFavouritesDVDmenu3.jpg File:IncredibubbleChildren'sFavouritesDVDmenu4.jpg|Bonus Features The Musical Collection The Musical Collection was released on May 21st, 2007. It has a runtime of one hundred and twenty minutes. It features a ninth season episode of Thomas and Friends. Episodes * "Bob the Builder" - "Bob and the Bandstand" * "Kipper" - "Arnold's Drum" * "Pingu" - "Pingu and the Band" * "Barney and Friends" - "Play Piano with Me!" * Thomas and Friends - Tuneful Toots * "Rubbadubbers" - "Sploshybird" * "Fireman Sam" - "Carnival of Junk" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "The Costume Ball" * "The Wiggles" - "Music and Musical Instruments" * "Fourways Farm" - The Sound of Music" Gallery File:HiTFavouritesTheMusicalCollectionDVDmenu.png|Main menu The Groovy Collection The Groovy Collection was released on July 30th, 2007. It has a runtime of one hundred and ten minutes. It features a seventh season episode of Thomas and Friends. Episodes * "Fireman Sam" - "King of the Jungle" * "Pingu" - "Sore Tummy Pingu" * "Kipper" - "Skates" * "Bob the Builder" - "Spud and the Doves" * "Barney and Friends" - "All Aboard!" * Thomas and Friends - Fergus Breaks the Rules * "Angelina Ballerina" - "Lights, Camera, Action" * "Rubbadubbers" - "Terence's Ties" * "The Wiggles" - "Family" * "Fourways Farm" - Changes Trivia * Michael Brandon narrates Fergus Breaks the Rules. * This is the only UK HiT Favorites DVD to feature American English narration instead of British English narration. This has resulted in UK viewers hearing Sir Topham Hatt being addressed as his real name instead of his nickname "The Fat Controller" in an episode for the first time. * Fergus Breaks the Rules is in 4:3 fullscreen as you can tell it has the US version instead of the UK version. Gallery File:TheGroovyCollectionDVDmenu.jpg|Main menu Spooky Collection Spooky Collection was released on October 22nd, 2007 in UK and October 2nd, 2008 in AUS. It has a runtime of ninety-five minutes. It features a fifth season episode in UK and the eighth season episode in AUS of Thomas and Friends. Episodes (UK) * "Bob the Builder" - "Muck's Monster" * "Pingu" - "Pingu and the Ghost" * "Rubbadubbers" - "Finbar and the Ghosts" * "Fireman Sam" - "Mummy's Little Pumpkin" * "Kipper" - "The Purple Park Monster" * "Barney and Friends" - "Guess Who?" and "Sweet Treats" * Thomas and Friends - Haunted Henry * "Angelina Ballerina" - "Henry's Halloween" * "Wobblyland" - "Wobbly Worm" * "Fourways Farm" - Paws for Thought Episodes (AUS) *"Bob the Builder" - "Sumsy and the Beast" *"Pingu" - "Pingu and the Ghost" *"Fireman Sam" - "Mummy's Little Pumpkin and Halloween" *"Kipper" - "Purple Park Monster and The Little Ghost" *Thomas and Friends - Haunted Henry and Halloween *"Angelina Ballerina" - "Henry's Halloween and Midnight Muddle" Gallery SpookyCollectionAUSDVDCover.jpg|Australian DVD File:HiTFavouritesSpookyCollectionDVDmenu.png|Main menu Winter Collection Winter Collection was released on December 3rd, 2007 in UK and June 5th, 2008 in AUS. It has a runtime of one hundred and six minutes. It features a sixth season episode in UK and the seventh season and eighth season episode in AUS of Thomas and Friends. Episodes (UK) * Thomas and Friends - The Fogman * "Kipper" - "The Big Freeze" * "Fireman Sam" - "Deepwater" * "Pingu" - "Ice Sculptures" * "Barney and Friends" - "A Sunny, Snowy Day" * "Bob the Builder" - "Snowman Scoop" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "No Match for Angelina" * "Rubbadubbers" - "Rocket Sled Reg" * "Oswald" - "Catrina's First Snow" * "Wobblyland" - "Wobbly Winter" Episodes (AUS) *Thomas and Friends - Snow Engine and Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough *"Kipper" - "Snowy Day and The Big Freeze" *"Fireman Sam" - "Deepwater and Let It Snow" *"Pingu" - "Ice Sculptures and The Snowball" *"Bob the Builder" - "Mr Bentley's Winter Fair and Snowman Scoop" *"Angelina Ballerina" - "No Match for Angelina" Gallery WinterCollectionAUSDVDCover.jpg|Australian DVD File:HiTFavouritesWinterCollectionDVDmenu.png|Main menu Active Collection Active Collection was released on 21 January 2008 in UK and 2 January 2009. It has a runtime of one hundred and twenty minutes. It features a seventh season episode in UK and the fifth season and fourth season episode in AUS of Thomas and Friends. Episodes (UK) * "Fireman Sam" - "Fit for Nothing" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "The Gymnastics Championship" * "Kipper" - "The Long Walk" * "Barney and Friends" - "Play for Exercise!" * "Bob the Builder" - "Bob on the Run" * "Pingu" - "Pingu Plays Fish Tennis" * "Rubbardubbers" - "Speedy Terence" * "The Wiggles" - "The Body" * Thomas and Friends - Three Cheers for Thomas * "The Likeaballs" - "Slimey" Episodes (AUS) *"Fireman Sam" - "Fit for Nothing and Fun Run" *"Angelina Ballerina" - "The Gymnastics Championship and Cheese Ball Cup Final" *"Kipper" - "The Long Walk" *"Bob the Builder" - "Bob on the Run and Racing Muck" *"Pingu" - "Pingu Plays Fish Tennis and Pingu Plays Ice Hockey" *Thomas and Friends - Busy Going Backwards and Rusty to the Rescue Gallery ActiveCollectionAUSDVDCover.jpg|Australian DVD File:HiTFavouritesActiveCollectionDVDmenu.png|Main menu Funshine Children's Favourites Funshine Children's Favourites was released on July 21st, 2008. It has a runtime of one hundred and ten minutes. It features a eighth season episode of Thomas and Friends. Episodes * "Wobblyland" - "Wobbly Sandcastles" * "Kipper" - "The Seaside" * Thomas and Friends - Too Hot for Thomas * "Bob the Builder" - "Bob's Beach Hut" * "Fireman Sam" - "Joaker Soaker" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "Two Mice in a Boat" * "Oswald" - "A Day at the Beach" * "Pingu" - "Pingu Makes a Splash * "Rubbardubbers" - "Lighthouse Keeper Reg" * "Barney and Friends" - "Splish! Splash!" Gallery File:FunshineChildren'sFavouritesDVDmenu.jpg|Main menu Party Time! Children's Favourites Party Time! Children's Favourites was released on June 8th, 2009 in UK and April 2nd, 2009 retitled It's Party Time! in AUS released. It has a runtime of one hundred and ten minutes. It features a eighth season episode in UK and the ninth season episode in AUS of Thomas and Friends. Episodes (UK) * "Pingu" - "Pinga's Balloon" * "Oswald" - "Catrina's Birthday Cake" * "Bob the Builder" - "Wendy's Surprise Party" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "The Royal Banquet" * Thomas and Friends - Thomas and the Circus * "Barney and Friends" - "It's Your Birthday, Barney!" * "Fireman Sam" - "Birthday Surprise" * "Kipper" - "The Costume Party" * "Rubbardubbers" - "Silly Sploshy" * "Wobblyland" - "Wobbly Tumbles" Episodes (AUS) *"Pingu" - "Pingu's Balloon and Pingu and the Band" *"Bob the Builder" - "Wendy's Magic Birthday and Scoop the Disco Digger" *"Angelina Ballerina" - "The Royal Banquet and The Costume Ball" *Thomas and Friends - Thomas and the Circus and Thomas and the Birthday Picnic *"Fireman Sam" - "Birthday Surprise and Carnival of Junk" *"Kipper" - "Costume Party" Gallery It'sPartyTimeAUSDVDCover.jpg|Australian DVD File:PartytimeChildren'sFavouritesDVDmenu.png|Main menu Trick or Treat Tales Trick or Treat Tales was released on October 18th, 2010 in UK and October 6th, 2011 in AUS. It has a runtime of seventy-four minutes. It features a ninth season episode of Thomas and Friends. Description The thrills begin with Thomas & Friends in a ghostly adventure on Sodor. Pingu has some shadowy fun at bedtime whilst Bob the Builder and Spud put on scary faces to protect a giant pumpkin pie from hungry crows. Barney learns that there is more to a costume than just dressing up. Angelina Ballerina sneaks in to a costume ball and Fireman Sam saves a furry friend from a chilling experience. Sit back and enjoy a sweet collection of Trick or Treat Tales! Episodes (UK/AUS) * Thomas and Friends - Flour Power * "Barney and Friends" - "Guess Who?" * "Bob the Builder" - "Trix's Pumpkin Pie" * "Pingu" - "Pingu and the Bedtime Shadows" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "The Costume Ball" * "Fireman Sam" - "Cat Magic" Gallery File:TrickorTreatTalesbackcoverandspine.png|UK Back cover and spine File:TrickorTreatTalesdisc.png|UK Disc TrickOrTreatTalesAUSDVDCover.jpg|Australian DVD File:TrickorTreatTalestitlecard.png|Title card File:TrickorTreatTalesmainmenu.png|Main menu File:TrickorTreatTalesepisodeselectionmenu.png|Episode selection menu The Little Big Club: Watch and Play - Collection One The Little Big Club: Watch and Play - Collection One was released in 2010 and has a runtime of eighty-one minutes. It features a thirteenth season episode of Thomas and Friends. Episodes * "Fireman Sam" - "New Hero Next Door" * Thomas and Friends - Play Time * "Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps" - "Angelina's Crazy Solo" * "Bob the Builder: Ready, Steady, Build!" - "Scoop the Artist" * "Pingu: Pingu's Balancing Act" * "Barney and Friends" - "Magic Caboose/BJ the Great" Bonus Features * Fireman Sam's Interactive Game: Radar to the Rescue * Bob's Classic Mini-Project: Rowdy Roley * Thomas' Sing-a-long Song: Thomas, You're the Leader * Angelina's Little Stars: Homemade Costumes * Colouring with Barney, Pingu, and Angelina Ballerina Gallery File:LittleBigClubCollection1DVDmenu.png|Main menu The Little Big Club: Watch and Play - Collection Two The Little Big Club: Watch and Play - Collection Two was released in 2010 and has a runtime of eighty-four minutes. It features a thirteenth season episode of Thomas and Friends. Episodes * "Fireman Sam" - "Hot Air" * "Pingu" - "Pingu and the School Pet" * Thomas and Friends - A Blooming Mess * "Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps" - "Angelina's Rock Band" * "Bob the Builder: Ready, Steady, Build!" - "Pineapple Scratch" * "Barney and Friends" - "The Wind and the Sun/The Nature of Things" Bonus Features * Pingu's Interactive Game: Crab Roulette * Bob's Classic Song: An Apple a Day * Thomas' Sing-a-long Song: Engine Rollcall * Angelina's Little Stars: The Importance of Music in Dance * Colouring with Barney, Fireman Sam and Thomas Gallery File:LittleBigClubCollection2DVDmenu.png|Main menu Frosty Friends Frosty Friends was released on November 8th, 2010. It has a runtime of seventy minutes. It features a eighth season episode of Thomas and Friends. Episodes (UK/AUS) * Thomas and Friends - Percy's New Whistle * "Barney and Friends" - "Gift of the Dinos" * "Bob the Builder" - "Snowman Scoop" * "Pingu" - "Pingu and the Hose" * "Kipper" - "The Big Freeze" * "Fireman Sam" - "Baa Baa Baby" Goofs * Thomas' number is missing on the DVD Cover and main menu. Gallery File:FrostyFriendsDVDmenu.png|Main menu Here Comes Spring! Here Comes Spring! was released on April 4th, 2011. It has a runtime of eighty-four minutes. It features a eleventh season episode of Thomas and Friends. Episodes * Thomas and Friends - Thomas Sets Sail * "Barney and Friends" - "The Big Garden" * "Bob the Builder - Project: Build it!" - Roley's Flat Garden * "Fireman Sam" - "Fit for Nothing" * "Kipper" - "The Butterfly" * "Pingu" - "Pingu and the Litter" * "Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps" - "Angelina's Nature Dance" Back to School Back to School was released on July 18th, 2011 in UK and 5 January 2012 in AUS. It has a runtime of fifty-five minutes. It features a tenth season episode of Thomas and Friends. Description Score an A+ when you give your child this collection of back-to-school favourites. Join Barney, Bob the Builder, Fireman Sam, Thomas & Friends and Pingu as they celebrate the fun of learning, meet new friends, and play hide-and-seek in this School Day extravaganza. See how fun and learning go hand in hand in these tales of discovery and adventure! Episodes (UK/AUS) * Thomas and Friends - Thomas and the Colours * "Barney and Friends" - "The New Kid" * "Bob the Builder - Project: Build it!" - "Dizzy the Walking Bus" * "Kipper" - "Hide and Seek" * "Fireman Sam" - "Fiery Finale" * "Pingu" - "Pingu and the Rubberband Plane" * "Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps" - "Angelina's New School" Gallery File:BacktoSchoolbackcoverandspine.png|UK Back cover and spine File:BacktoSchooldisc.png|UK Disc BacktoSchoolAUSDVDCover.jpg|Australian DVD File:BacktoSchooltitlecard.png|Title card File:BacktoSchoolmainmenu.png|Main menu File:BacktoSchoolepisodeselectionmenu.png|Episode selection menu Snow Days Snow Days was released on October 24th, 2011. It has a runtime of eighty minutes. It features a tenth season episode of Thomas and Friends. Episodes * Thomas and Friends - Thomas' Tricky Tree * "Barney and Friends" - "A Sunny Snowy Day" * "Bob the Builder" - "Zoomer's Snowy Adventure" * "Fireman Sam" - "The Big Freeze" * "Pingu" - "Pingu's Sledge Academy" * "Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps" - "Angelina's Lost Ice Skates" Awesome Adventures: Favourite Friends Awesome Adventures: Favourite Friends was released on July 2nd, 2012 and has a runtime of seventy minutes. It features a fourteenth season and a fifteenth episode of Thomas and Friends. Description Spencer shows what good friends can achieve when he steams through thick fog to rescue Percy, and James' new light helps to save a concert from disaster! Bob the Builder's Can-Do Crew helps Scratch out of a sticky situation, and Dizzy surprises her friends - and herself - when she turns a big mistake into a great success. Fireman Sam proves that a hero's work is never done, and his nephew James learns that some rescues are best left to the professionals! Pingu and his pals add to the fun, keeping Pinga from harm when she suddenly starts to sleepwalk. There's lots of adventures to enjoy in this awesome collection from your favourite friends. Episodes * Thomas and Friends - Spencer the Grand and James in the Dark * "Fireman Sam" - "Off Duty Sam" and "Fireman James" * "Bob the Builder" - "Scratch Goes Solo" and "Whizzy Dizzy" * "Pingu" - "Pinga Sleepwalks" and "Pingu Digs a Hole" Goofs * On the back cover that image from Toby's New Whistle but it's not on this UK DVD. Gallery File:AwesomeAdventuresFavouriteFriendsbackcover.png|Back cover File:AwesomeAdventuresFavouriteFriendstitlecard.png|Title card Awesome Adventures: Races, Chases and Rescues Awesome Adventures: Races, Chases and Rescues was released on June 3rd, 2013. It features two thirteenth season episodes of Thomas and Friends. Description Racing engines, runaway go-carts and monster chases lead to thrills, spills and rescues! Thomas and Hiro discover there's no need for speed when trying to be a Really Useful engine; Fireman Sam is rescue-ready when Norman and James forget to put safety first; Bob the Builder's Machine Team keep their eyes open to big adventure and big fun, putting the team in teamwork and getting the job done. Get set and go with your favourite, fast friends in these exciting adventures! Episodes * Thomas and Friends - Play Time and Hiro Helps Out * "Bob the Builder" - "Roley's Rovers" and "Lofty and the Monster" * "Fireman Sam" - "Floating Cart" and "When Fools Rush In" * "Mike The Knight" - "Trollee in Trouble" Gallery File:AwesomeAdventuresRaces,ChasesandRescuesbackcoverandspine.jpg|Back cover and spine File:AwesomeAdventuresRaces,ChasesandRescuestitlecard.jpg|Title card File:AwesomeAdventuresRaces,ChasesandRescuesDVDMenu.jpg|Main menu File:AwesomeAdventuresRaces,ChasesandRescuesDVDMenu2.jpg|Episode selection Awesome Adventures: Thrills and Chills Awesome Adventures: Thrills and Chills was released on October 7th, 2013 and has a runtime of seventy minutes. It features a fourteenth season and sixteenth season episode of Thomas and Friends. Description Scare up some fun this Halloween with your favourite friends! Thomas and friends get spooked by some mysterious sounds, while Fireman Sam keeps everyone safe, especially when Norman hatches a trick-or-treating plan. Mike the Knight battles Cave Monsters with Evie's wizardry help, and Bob the Builder & the machine team go batty with some new night-time pals. Get in the Halloween spirit with a few tricks, lots of treats and plenty of fun for all. Episodes * Thomas and Friends - Toby and the Whistling Woods and Percy and the Monster of Brendam * "Fireman Sam" - "Norman's Ghost" and "Norman's Halloween Heist" * "Mike The Knight" - "The Scary Noise" and "Wizard's Trouble" * "Bob the Builder" - "Dizzy's Sleepover" Gallery File:AwesomeAdventuresThrillsandChillsUKbackcoverandspine.jpg|Back cover and spine File:AwesomeAdventuresThrillsandChillsUKtitlecard.jpg|Title card File:AwesomeAdventuresThrillsandChillsUKDVDmenu.jpg|Main menu File:AwesomeAdventuresThrillsandChillsUKDVDmenu2.jpg|Episode selection Awesome Adventures: Party Surprise Awesome Adventures: Party Surprise was released on 10 March 2014 and has a runtime of eighty-four minutes. It features a fourteenth season and a thirteenth season episode of Thomas and Friends. Description It's Party Time and you're invited to celebrate with Thomas & Friends, Fireman Sam, Mike the Knight and Bob the Builder! Can Thomas keep all the presents on track and deliver? Can Fireman Sam save the day - and Dilys' cake? Meanwhile, Bob and his team need to fix Wendy's birthday and even Mike the Knight has a delicious dilemma at Glendragon's Pie Party! Join the festivities and enjoy some Party Surprises! Episodes * Thomas & Friends: Pop Goes Thomas and The Biggest Present of All * Fireman Sam: "Bronwyn's Millionth Customer" and "Dily's Big Surprise" * Bob the Builder: "Travis' New Garage" and "Wendy's Birthday Surprise" * Mike the Knight: "The Greatest Story Ever" and "The Troll Treat Pie" File:AwesomeAdventuresVol.4PartySurpriseUKbackcover.jpg|Back cover and spine Awesome Adventures: Mighty Messes Awesome Adventures: Mighty Messes was released on July 21st, 2014 and has a runtime of eighty-four minutes. It features a fourteenth season and a thirteenth season episode of Thomas and Friends. Description There are dirty jobs, but somebody's got to do them. Thomas & Friends, Fireman Sam, Bob the Builder and Mike the Knight are Ready! Thomas and Rosie enjoy a game of splashing puddles but can Thomas stop playing when it's time to be a Really Useful Engine? How will Fireman Sam rescue Trevor's school bus from a sticky bog, when Trevor himself gets stuck in mud? Will Scratch be able to juggle work and play to get the job stadium done in time? And when Mike the Knight accidentally turns Yip and Yap into flying dogs, how will he fix the mess he has made? Join your favourite friends as they get in - and out - of 8 messy adventures! Episodes * Thomas & Friends: Thomas and Scruff and Splish Splash Splosh * Fireman Sam: "To Outfox a Fox" and "Stuck in the Muck" * Bob the Builder: "Start From Scratch" and "Super Scrambler" * Mike the Knight: "The Flying Corgis" and "The Big Swap" File:AwesomeAdventuresVol.5MightyMessesUKbackcover.jpg|Back cover Other Merchandise As well as DVDs, books and many other pieces of merchandise have been produced. Gallery File:PartyPack.jpg|Party Pack Double DVD set File:StickerSceneBook.jpg|Sticker Scene book File:AmazingHiddenPicturesActivityBook.jpg|Amazing Hidden Pictures Activity book File:HiTFavouritesSummerAnnual2008.jpg|2008 Summer Annual File:HiTFavouritesSummerAnnual2009.jpg|2009 Summer Annual File:HiTFavoritesKoolLite.jpg|Kool Lite File:HiTFavouritesJigsawPuzzles.jpg|Jigsaw Puzzles Category:DVDs Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD releases